


Everything I Do

by kelios



Series: Moments [11]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Blowjobs, Coming Untouched, M/M, Mardi Gras, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 17:10:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18014972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelios/pseuds/kelios
Summary: Tomorrow is another day. For now, Jared has everything he needs.





	Everything I Do

“Hey, Ackles! Everything all right?” 

The sound of a strange masculine voice cuts through the daze they’re both in, reminding them that they are, technically, in public. Jensen straightens, grabbing Jared’s hand and tugging him through the door and down a short hallway into the main area of his suite. 

“Fine,” he assures the small group sitting around the big screen TV. “Better, actually. Remember me telling you about my co-star Jared?” 

Laughter ripples through the group. “Not like we could forget,” one of the men says dryly. He stands, crossing the room to offer Jared his hand. “Glad you could make it, Jay,” he says warmly, and Jared swallows the urge to protest _only he gets to call me that_ because that’s not who he and Jensen are to these men. “Jensen talks you up pretty good.” 

“Well, I pay him enough, he ought to,” Jared says easily, and everyone laughs again. 

“I’m Mark, by the way. Wish you coulda gotten here a little earlier, the boys and I are just fixing to head out--big day tomorrow. You gonna be there? Your spot on the float is still open if you want it.”

“Probably easier if I hang back,” Jared says with genuine reluctance. “It’s a little late to be throwing a wrench into the works. Trust me, I’ll be in the crowd screaming my head off for King Ackles just like everyone else.”

Mark throws his head back and laughs. “Y’all got some crazy fans,” he says, grinning. “They sure are enthusiastic. Not sure I’ve ever seen a response quite like this before.”

“They’re great,” Jensen agrees. “Got us to fourteen seasons with another one on the way.”

“Well, if you’re not gonna be on the float, you’ve at least got to come to the party afterwards. Trust me, you don’t want to miss that.”

“We’ll see,” Jared says, evading the invitation, and sees Mark’s brow furrow. “I was in a rush to leave,” he explains hastily. “I didn’t have time to pack anything but jeans and some t-shirts. If I can find something decent…” He trails off, indicating his height. 

Mark relaxes a bit. “Yeah, I can see where that might be a little problematic. Hope you can make it work.” 

Mark introduces Jared to the rest of the group, the planners and organizers of the Bacchus parade. It’s a blur of exhaustion and small talk, the adrenaline from his madcap dash to the hotel wearing off and leaving Jared desperately in need of a drink, food, and Jensen, not necessarily in that order. Finally they all leave and Jensen turns to him, expression unreadable for a long, tense moment before he breaks into the most beautiful smile Jared’s ever seen. 

“I cannot fucking believe you,” Jensen breathes, dragging Jared into a long, sweetly hot kiss. “Cannot. Fucking. Believe. You.” He strips off one of Jared’s Sam layers between each word--jacket, flannel, overshirt, t-shirt--and he’s starting on Jared’s belt when Jared stops him. 

“Jensen. Jen. Wait.” He grabs Jensen’s hand, tips his face up gently, because he has to say this before they both get to wrapped up in each other to remember words. “I’m sorry.” 

Jensen’s already shaking his head. “Don’t,” he says softly. “I get it. I do. And I’m sorry for not listening more closely and making it your job to be the one who always has to say yes or no. We’ve both got to do better about protecting each other.”

This time Jared initiates the kiss, releasing Jensen’s hands to continue about their business as he backs Jensen toward the wall. He hits it with a slight _oof_ , then pushes Jared back enough to flip them. He drops to his knees before Jared, dragging his jeans and boxers down with one quick move. “Been thinking about this since last night,” he says thickly. “Wanted to taste you so bad--”

Jared’s head thunks back against the wall as Jensen licks up the precome flowing from Jared’s dick, long meandering swipes of his tongue that lap up ever drop and turn Jared into a whimpering mess. He digs his fingers into Jensen’s shoulder, trying not to rush him, trying to be polite and follow Jensen’s lead, but he can’t help the restless thrust of his hips when Jensen finally takes him into his mouth, or the desperate whimper that falls between them when Jensen doesn’t stop, takes him deep into his throat. Jensen grabs Jared’s hips and holds him against the wall, uses the pressure to steady himself as he takes more and more, eyes wet and gleaming and never leaving Jared’s face as he gasps for the breath Jensen can’t find. Jensen moans around Jared’s length, swallows the spit and precome that doesn’t spill from his mouth, and doesn’t stop until he’s rubbing his tongue over the base of Jared’s cock. That’s as far as he gets, Jared straining helplessly against his grip, coming before Jensen even has a chance to hollow his cheeks and suck his way back to the head the way Jared loves, the hand that was digging bruises into Jensen’s shoulder now clutching desperately at his hair, his jaw, his throat. He feels Jensen moan around him again, throat clenching tight and drawing out the seemingly endless waves of pleasure as he follows Jared over the edge.

Jared’s hand falls away bonelessly when Jensen pulls back, his head resting against Jared’s thigh as he sucks in a deep shuddery breath. There’s spit and come on his lips and chin and Jared drags him up, kisses it away as they shiver through the aftershocks of pleasure still rolling through them. Jared reaches down to cup Jensen through his jeans, the rough grind of wet denim against his oversensitive flesh pushing a soft protest into Jared’s mouth that he swallows down as eagerly as Jensen had taken him in. 

“Love you,” Jared breathes, leaning his forehead against Jensen’s, taking the air he breathes out straight into his own body gratefully. “Love you so much.” 

“Love you too, Jay.” Jensen looks up at him, pupils still blown wide, lashes still spiky and wet, fitting perfectly in Jared’s arms and his heart. “I’m glad you’re here, I’m glad you came.” He steps back and Jared follows, drawn as always. “There’s not much to eat, but we can order in if you want--”

“Just want you,” Jared whispers, the weight of the day suddenly crushing him, and Jensen angles them toward the bedroom instead of the living room. 

They stop at the end of the bed, huge and elaborate and exactly what Jared needs right now. He undresses Jensen slowly, peeling away his ruined boxers and cleaning them both up with his t-shirt before they fall into bed, wrapped around each other the way they’ve both needed. There will be hell to pay tomorrow, Jared knows--rampaging beards, pissed off PR--but right now he doesn’t care. Right now he’s got everything he needs, and tomorrow is still a day away.


End file.
